


Best Ride of My Life

by Flo0007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinky, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo0007/pseuds/Flo0007
Summary: Lena had been thinking about it for some time now. She thought about it in the shower, at work and especially when she was watching Kara do her superheroing. She even dreamt about it. She just had to speak to her girlfriend regarding this matter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: 4sk





	Best Ride of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. Also, I thank god my family didn't learn english.

Lena had been thinking about it for some time now. She thought about it in the shower, at work and especially when she was watching Kara do her superheroing. She even dreamt about it. She just had to speak to her girlfriend regarding _this_ matter.

The Luthor and the Super had been dating for months now. Nothing really changed when feelings were revealed and the relationship talk was done. They added kissing and they resolved the sexual tension then and there. Lena couldn’t complain, Kara was an _amazing_ lover, better than that even. She was more satisfied than she thougth one could be. Kara was attentive and gentle at first but as soon as she found out Lena’s love for BDSM she became rougher, wilder. One could say she let out her inner animal, which by the way, Lena absolutely _loved_.

It all just increased when Lena finally completed the red sun lamp. The stap-on and princess plug was used almost every time. Kara liked when Lena bondaged her to the bed. The dirty talk was Kara’s go-to if she wanted to drive Lena crazy without touching her.

Thinking about all this, Lena was convinced her girlfriend would be more than okay with her idea. She just had find out how she would bring it up to the superhero. Maybe ease her into it while having dinner? That could work.

The brunette CEO ordered pizza for both of them and potstickers just for Kara. She set the table and waited for the blonde to arrive. While she sat on the couch she went over what she wanted to say to Kara and how she would word it. Of course she imagined what the Super’s reaction to her suggestion would be and it made her _wet_. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn’t notice the opening of the balcony door. The blonde’s greeting made the younger woman look up at her with a shy smile on her lips trying to mask her arousal. The brunette rose to her feet to hug the blonde and to connect their lips for a tender kiss.

„Hello, darling. There’s pizza from the place we like and an order of potstickers.”

„You are the best, thank you. I’m starving. I’m gonna change, I’ll be at the table in a sec.” Kara was already in the bedroom when she finished the last sentence.

-

Dinner that night was full of Kara blabbing on an on about her day and asking Lena questions about hers.

„How was your day, Le-”

„I want to ride your nipple.”

Lena’s eyes widend when she realized she just blurted out the one thing that had been on her mind for days.

„You… you want to-to… What?” Kara was speechless. Surely she couldn’t hear what she thought she heard.

„I- I didn’t want to tell you like this. I was going to ease you into the topic but, but I-I want to ride your nipple.”

„Ride? Like… like when you, when you ride the str-strap?” Kara spluttered out her question while trying to wrap her head around the conversation.

„Well… I mean, I… Yeah. Like when I ride you.” the blush on the brunette’s cheek was redder than Kara has ever seen. She wasn’t one to be shy or easily flustered.

„So you want me to- to fuck you with my- my nipple?” Kara choked out. She just couldn’t comprehend what was being said. It was far to unexpected for her to handle well.

„If you don’t want to try this with me, I totally un-” it took everything in Lena not to feel ashamed. When she saw Kara vigorously shaking her head she let the word die on her tounge.

„I want to, I really want to. I just don’t know how I should imagine it happening. Like would you, uhm, would you be lying down or, or what?”

„Well, I can’t say I haven’t thought about the possible positions we could do this. The one that turned me on the most was the scenerio where I knelt on either side of your torso and I was- I was ab- able to- to ride you, literally.” Lena felt shivers all over her body. Her thong was most certainly ruined.

„Oh.”

-0-

The conversation was stopped there as Kara had to leave for an emergency and by the time she could make it home Lena was long asleep. That didn’t mean that _that topic_ wasn’t on their minds.

It was two weeks later when they found themselves in bed together. They were naked already and heavily kissing. Kara already ate Lena out like she was her first and last meal ever and fucked her into the matress with the strap-on. Lena used both her mouth and fingers on Kara. The first round was _amazing_ , but the second was _earth-shattering_ , _mind-blowing_ for both the blonde and the brunette.

The make-out session was turning hotter and steamier by the second. Kara tried to think of how to get Lena off when she remembered _the_ conversation. Out of nowhere she turned them so Lena was on top of her and then grabbed the CEO and hauled her up to her stomach. Lena moaned when she felt the rock-hard abs and started gyrating her hips seeking more friction. It was increadibly sexy how strong and muscled her girlfriend was. Kara felt the wetness on her abdominal muscles and couldn’t not flex. It achieved the desired effect when she felt Lena’s breath catch in her throat and a long and broken groan broke out of her.

„Come higher, babygirl.” Kara encouraged the brunette, hoping on making her suggestion come true. „Come on, climb higher. Climb higher for daddy, babygirl.”

Lena was a moaning and whimpering mess. She lost all rational thought the moment Kara called her babygirl. That was a weakness of hers Kara knew too well and exploited on several occasions. She started to move upwards with the help of the Super’s hands.

When the blonde deemed her to be in the place she believed would be the best grabbed one of her breasts and made sure her nipple was hard and then pulled the brunette down. They both moaned at the feeling. Lena was stunned, she didn’t think the Kryptonian remembered and would be fine with trying it. Kara on the other hand couldn’t help but feel her arousal sky-rocket at the sensation of Lena’s hot, dripping pussy coming in contact with her erect nipple. Lena entered Kara with two fingers, wanting to get her off too.

They were both lost in pleasure. Once Lena realized that Kara was really doing this to her and she, herself was enjoying it just as much, stopped thinking all together. They were whimpering and moaning and groaning. It wouldn’t be long before they went over the edge. They were close and the fire inside of them was all consuming. Lena was humping Kara’s chest like her life depended on it while also fingering Kara with abandon.

When they couldn’t hold on any longer they let the waves of pleasure come over them. Their respective orgasms were so _other-worldly_ , they both blacked out.

When they came to they were lying next to each other, completely spent and satisfied.

„Was it what you thought it would be?” asked Kara with a smug smile on her lips.

„Best ride of my life” sight Lena dreamily. „The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it leave me kudos and a comment.


End file.
